Keskustelu:Pimeyden metsästäjät
Pimeyden Metsästäjät=Synkät Saalistajat? Niin, sitä vain että pikkuveljeni katsoo juuri vieressäni B2:sta, ja siinä Pimeyden Metsästäjistä puhutaan Synkkinä Saalistajina. Elikkä, olisko tarvetta muuttaa sivun nimeä vai pysyä tuossa. Jep, kuulostan äärimmäisen idiootilta, enkö vain? Iniko Minusta Pimeyden Metsästäjät on paljon parempi. Synkkä Saalistaja on minusta aika huono suomennoa. Eihän Mata Nuin Ritarikuntakaan ole valtuusto vaikka käännöksenä sen pitäisi olla Mata Nuin Valtuusto.91.152.39.128 26. syyskuuta 2008 kello 16.42 (UTC) :Hankalia nämä jutut. Periaatteessa pitäisi käyttää virallista käännöstä, mutta kun tuota on jo käytetty niin kauan niin enpä tiedä. Ja tuosta Mata Nuin Ritarikunnasta. Takanuvan blogissa siitä käytetään nimeä Mata Nuin Rtarikunta. Eli virallinen on. Gahlok Va 26. syyskuuta 2008 kello 17.40 (UTC) ::Minusta Pimeyden Metsästäjät kuulostavat ERITTÄIN paljon paremmalle. ''-KooBee miettii miten Bioniclejen nimistä on tullut niin sekavia'' Sarjakuvien suomennoksissakin on käytetty nimeä "Pimeyden Metsästäjät". Ja Synkät Saalistajat -suomennos SUCKS. Meillä Suomessa on ongelmia näiden nimien kanssa. Eri lähteissä on eri suomentajat, jotka eivät tuloksesta välitä tippaakaan. Ristiriitoja, huolimattomuuksia, virheitä. Jos tämä olisi vaikkapa Harry Potter -wiki, olisi helppo katsoa kirjoista tismalleen oikeat suomennokset, jotka yksi tarkka ja huolellinen suomentaja on luonut ja joita muiden lähteiden suomentajat käyttävät. Mutta asia ei ole näin. Kaikki, mitä tarvitaan, suomennetaan a là Klaanilaiset (lähinnä Umbra, hän ehtii aina ensin. :D ). Missään lähteessä (suomenkielisessä siis) ei mainita esimerkiksi mysteerillistä aurinkokelloa. Uskokaa pois, me Klaanilaiset osaamme suomentaa Bionicle-aineistoa paljon paremmin kuin mokailevat ja välinpitämättömät "ammattilais"-suomentajat. ::-VezonThunder 27. syyskuuta 2008 kello 07.13 (UTC) Suomennosten parannuspalaveri vol. 2 Hei taas. Guartsu tässä. Sotken taas ympyröitä esittämällä parannetun suomennoslistan Pimeyden metsästäjien nimistä. Huomasin alkuperäisten suomennettujen nimien joukossa joitakin erittäin tönkköjä ja joitakin vähän tahattomasti koomisiakin tapauksia, joten päätimme Klaanin chatissa kääntää kaikki metsästäjät ansaitsemallaan tavalla. Käännöksiin osallistuivat minun lisäkseni ainakin Matoro TBS, Mr. Killjoy, Umbra, Tiikeli, Summerganon ja MahriKing ja kaikki esittivät hyviä ehdotuksia. Jos joku muistaa, kuka keksi minkäkin, ottakoon krediittiä hienosta nimestä. Alla lista uusituista nimistä perusteluiden kera. Ne, joita ei mainita, on joko mahdotonta uusia tai ovat jo juuri täydellisiä. Ancient eli Ikiaikainen "Muinainen" antoi mielikuvan siitä, että hahmo olisi vanha kärttyinen Alzheimer-tapaus, mihin hahmon luoja ei taatusti pyrkinyt. Hahmo on vanha, mutta ei muinaisjäänne. Ikiaikaisessa on arvokkuutta ja hienoutta. Airwatcher eli Ilmavahti "Ilmatarkkailija" on epämääräistä käännössuomea. Se on jättiyhdyssana, joka ei sovi suuhun hyvin. Hahmo ei kuitenkaan ollut tarpeeksi hieno ansaitakseen "Ilmojen vartija"-tyylistä nimeä, koska se on tyhmä kuin saapas. Ilmavahti oli paras ja osuvin löytämämme. Sävyero "vahdin" ja "vartijan" välillä on suuri. Charger eli Rynnijä Originellikäännös oli Ryntääjä. Rynnijä tulee suusta paljon helpommin ulos ja sopii paremmin hahmon tyyliin. Conjurer eli Silmänkääntäjä "Loihtija" oli ihan hyvä, mutta täytyy ottaa huomioon, että hahmo ei ole velho, vaan taikuri. Se on huijari, jonka taikuus perustuu trikkeihin. Silmänkääntäjä osuu täten paremmin hahmolle ja on vielä tosi hieno nimi. Dweller eli Asukki "Asustaja" antoi kuvan vaatealan työläisestä. Ei käy. Mimic eli Miimikko "Matkija" tuo mieleen ala-asteen. Miimikko on oikea sana ja osuu hyvin alkuperäisen kanssa yhteen. Minion eli Kätyri Ehkä kaikkea ei tarvisi perustella. Minusta "Kätyri" on vain kivempaa sanoa kuin pitkä "Käskyläinen". Primal eli Raivo Tämä tulee aiheuttamaan erimielisyyksiä, tiedän sen, mutta siksi minulla on perustelutkin. "Alkukantainen" antoi mielikuvan, että hahmo oli karvainen aivoton apina, mitä alkuperäisellä nimellä ei tarkoitettu. Hahmohan on kuitenkin älykäs, senhän artikkelikin sanoo. Hahmon luoja tarkoitti kaikella todennäköisyydellä nimellä enemmänkin hahmon vihaa, sen alkukantaista raivoa. Tiedättekö, mitä tarkoitetaan, kun sanotaan "go primal"? Lähestulkoon samaa kuin "go nuts", "go bananas" tai "go apeshi-" Joo, tajuatte. Raivo on sitäpaitsi niin miehekäs, että se pitää saada metsästäjän nimeksi. Hinnalla millä hyvänsä. Shadown Stealer eli Varjonviejä Kuten Ilmatarkkailija, oli myös Varjonvarastaja kömpelö superyhdyssana. Harkitsimme myös Varjovarasta, joka olisi kaikkein smoothein, mutta se voi antaa väärän kuvan hahmosta. Spinner eli Linkoaja Etenkin tämän alkuperäisnimeä, "Pyöräyttäjää", oli mielestäni vaikea ottaa vakavasti, mutta se olikin todella vaikea kääntää, joten ymmärrämme alkuperäiskääntäjän tuskan ja kivun. Harkitsimme Pyörittäjää, Spinneriä, Laukaisijaa ja jopa Roottoria ilman Toa-yhteyden vuoksi, mutta päädyimme Linkoajaan, koska Rhotukoita on joskus kutsuttu lingoiksi ja tämä toimii englanninkielisen nimenkin kanssa. Silence eli Hiljaisuus/Äänetön/Vaientaja Ja tästä ongelmat alkoivatkin. Hiljaisuus on hyvä käännös, mutta chatissa keksittiin kaksi mielestäni parempaa. Äänetön ja Vaientaja ovat kauempana alkuperäisestä, mutta ne ovat kuvaavampia ja sopivat hahmolle. Itse kannattaisin Äänetöntä, mutta kannatusta oli niin paljon jokaiselle, että tämä saisi jäädä foorumiäänestykseksi. Subterranean eli Pinnanalainen/Alhainen/Kaivautuja/jotain "syvyyksiin" liittyvää "Maanalainen" olisi enemmänkin sanan "Underground" vastine. Molemmat tarkoittavat metroa. Ei käy. Ikävä kyllä Suomi on vaikea kieli, ja tälle emme keksineet yhtään todella hienoa suomennosta. Pinnanalainen olisi tarkka suomennos ja vaikka se ei ole täysin kamala, on sekin mielestäni ehkä hieman tönkkö. Ideoita otetaan vastaan. Vanisher eli Kadottaja/Haihduttaja Vastoin kun yleensä luullaan, Vanisher ei katoa, hän kadottaa. Vengeance eli Verikosto Tämä on kaikin puolin suosikkini omista ehdotuksistani. "Kosto" on tosiaan sama asia kuin Vengeance, mutta niissä on tietty aste-ero. Kosto on enemmänkin "Revenge", joten hienompaa sanaa, vengeancea varten tarvitsimme jotain painavampaa. Verikosto on oikea sana, täysin kuvaava ja erittäin siisti, vaikka itse sanonkin. Devastator eli TURMELIJA/MURSKAAJA Se on Caps Lockilla koska niin on oikein ja armollista. Devastator on tosiaan tuhoaja, mutta kuten Verikoston suhteen, sävyerot tulevat esiin. "Tuhota" on loppujen lopuksi tylsä ja väritön sana, toisin kuin devastate, jolla pyritään ilmoittamaan jonkin täydellisestä tuhoamisesta. Siksi meillä on TURMELIJA tai MURSKAAJA. TURMELIJA(ja artikkelinhan nimi tulee CAPS LOCKILLA DEVASTATORIN äijämäisyyden vuoksi, eikö?) voitti chat-äänestyksen, mutta mielestäni MURSKAAJA on myös erittäin toimiva. Päätös jääköön jollekulle muulle. Tässä ovat. Minusta myös TSO kaipaisi paremman käännöksen, mutta ikävä kyllä parempaa ei satuttu keksimään. Sitä odotellessa. Nyt, mielipiteenne, arvon herrat. ::: - Dr. M 29. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 12.19 (UTC) :Hyviä nimiehdotuksia, kyllä nämä minulle kelpaavat. Silence voisi olla Äänetön, tietääkseni kaveri ei paljon puhele. Subterranean pinnanalaiseksi, tosin en ole varma, nimihän liittyy henkilön alkuperään. Vanisher kadottaa, ei haihduta (eihän hän kemisti ole). Ja Devastatorin kohdalla pitäisin enemmän Murskaajasta. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 29. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 14.32 (UTC) *'Ancient:' Fine by me, Ikiaikainen kuulostaa niin mainiolta ja on lähes hieman unohdettua mutta täysin täsmäävää suomea. *'Airwatcher:' Nope, vahti ei välttämättä ole sama kuin tarkkailija. Hahmo voisi kai seisoa tunkeutujaa vastassa, jos tyhmyydeltään ehtisi, mutta hänen on tarkoitus tarkkailla. *'Charger:' Ihan sama minulle. *'Conjurer:' Hieman sama juttu kuin Ancientissa. Fine by me. *'Dweller:' Haha. Tämäkin on lähes "ihan sama", mutta jos valitsemme kahdesta vaihtoehdosta, joista toisesta ei voi aiheutua väärinkäsityksiä mutta jotka ovat muuten samanlaisia, valitsemme sen, josta ei tule väärinkäsityksiä. Kannatan. *'Mimic:' Ensinnäkin, ala-aste oli parempi paikka kuin yläaste. Mutta minusta "Matkija" on suomalaisempi. *'Minion:' Käskyläinen kuulostaa hienolta, kaiketi S-kirjaimen mukanaolon ja vastaavasti R-kirjaimen puutteen vuoksi. Mutta Kätyri on teknisesti sopivampi. Jos olisin Varjottu, nimeäisin alaiseni Kätyriksi, koska se olisi "ilkeämmän" kuuloinen versio. Kannatan. *'Primal:' Mutta "Alkukantainen" taas minulla tuo mieleen alkukantaisen raivon, voittamattoman, jota ei pidätellä, etenkään sanoilla. Sitä paitsi Raivo olisi jo liian kaukana varsinaisesta merkityksestä. Eikä se tässä täsmää englanninkielisen vastineen kanssa: Raivo ei missään nimessä olisi Primal, pikemminkin Fury. Englanninkielisessä nimessä on nimen (oletettavasti) synnyttäneen sanaparin Primal fury ensimmäinen sana, se adjektiivi, suomenkielisessäkin pitäisi olla. *'Shadow Stealer:' Viedä käy sanan steal käännökseksi. Fair enough. Kannatan Varjonviejää. *'Spinner:' Ah, joku muistaa sen, kun Rhotukoita kutsuttiin lingoiksi. Suoraan sanottuna minusta meidänkin pitäisi käyttää sitä termiä. Joten kannatan Linkoajaa. *'Silence:' Eh, suoraan sanottuna kumpikaan noista ei ole parempi. Silence on tismalleen Hiljaisuus, ja se on vielä huiman hieno nimi. "Äänetön"? Jos saan lainata sinun tyyliäsi, siitä tulee mieleen kännykän profiili. Sitä paitsi vedän taas täsmäämättömyyskortin esiin: Äänetön olisi Silent, se on adjektiivi, eikä se tarkoittaa äänettömyyden konseptia. Äänetön ja Äänettömyys ovat eri asioita. Tämä henkilö on itse Hiljaisuus, ei hiljainen. Vaientaja nyt ei ainakaan. Henkilö on hiljainen, ei kritisoijiensa salamurhaaja. Eikä sekään täsmää lainkaan. Ja, suoraan sanottuna, Äänetön ja Vaientaja eivät kumpikaan ole minusta kuvaavampia eivätkä sovi hahmolle. Tämä jätkä on itse hiljaisuus. Beat that. *'Subterranean:' Pinnanalainen käy minulle. Muut ovat hieman outoja... *'Vanisher:' "Vanisher has the power to open interdimensional gates through which he can walk, traveling great distances in the blink of an eye, and appearing to vanish to the observer." --BS01. Painotus omani. Hän katoaa, ei kadota. *'Vengeance:' Luullakseni tässä oli ideana se, että kun sillä ei niin hirveästi eroa ollut, voisimme jättää "veri"-sanan sisältävän sanan käyttämättä, sillä MU:n hahmoillahan ei ole verta. Well, olen neutraali. *'Devastator:' Noh, minulle tulee turmelemisesta mieleen pienempää tuhoa kuin tuhoamisesta. Mutta oletko unohtanut alkuperäisen vastaehdokkaan, Hävittäjän? Mitä mieltä siitä? Se on värikkäämpi, joskin väri tulisi Star Wars -avaruusalusmaisuuden hinnalla. Ja minusta jos muutamme tätä nimeä, pitäisi muuttaa myös Tuhoaja-aseen nimeä, että saisimme englannin saman sanan käytön jäljiteltyä. Siinä minun mielipiteitäni. Kiitos muuten tästä suomennoksissa auttamisesta, onko lisää kampanjoita tulossa? -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.49 (UTC) ::Parista nimestä juttua minulta: Ensinnäkin Airwatcher. "Ilmatarkkailija" antaa mielestäni liian ovelan kuvan hahmosta, "vahti" taasen on paljon enemmän... Noh, vahtikoiraa muistuttava. Ilmatarkkailija olisi hyvä nimi tuontyyppiselle hahmolle, mikäli se ei olisi tyhmä kuin saapas. ::Vaikka "Raivo" menisi "Primalille" liian kauas alkuperäisestä sanasta, luulen että teoksen tekijä on sitä ajanut takaa. Alkukantainen ei ole kovin sujuva nimeksi, kun taas "raivo" on, ja se on käytännössä synonyymi Primalille. ::Silence: Hiljaisuus on paras ::Vanisher: Voimat: Katoaja pystyy luomaan ulottuvuusportteja joihin hän voi vangita vihollisen tai vihollisen energiaiskut ja vapauttaa ne kun hän haluaa. Monesti hän on voittanut vihollisensa vihollisen omilla voimilla. '' ::Tästä bioarkistojen tekstistä voi päätellä että hän käyttää ulottovuusportteja nimenomaan vihollistaan vastaan,ei itseenä. Bioarkistoissa siis virhe? ::Vengeance: Mikäli hahmon nimeksi olisi haluttu "Kosto", se olisi nimetty "Revengeksi", mutta "Vengeance" on jotakin paljon voimakkaampaa, vakavampaa. Verikosto olisi tälle parempi vastine. Lisäksi, muutamat Novellit tai Kirjat Bioniclesta OVAT maininneet veren, vaikkei fyysisenä, mutta "vertauksissa" ::Devastatorista TUHOAJA. Hävisin Chat-äänestyksen TURMELIJAA vastaan mutta nyt isken takaisin. Empire Strikes Back. Matoro TBS 1. elokuuta 2010 kello 06.30 (UTC) :::Airwatcher: OK, nyt ymmärrän. :::"Raivo" Primalin nimeksi on minun mielestäni näistä ehdotuksista selvästi kehnoin, jos suoraan sanotaan. Se on aivan eri sana. Vaikka nimi viittaakin raivoon, nimi... no, nimenomaan ''viittaa raivoon, ja se on sen tehtävä. Miksi meidän pitäisi dramaattisesti muuttaa nimi itse raivo-sanaksi? Sitä paitsi "Raivo" olisi hyvin kliseinen nimi. Ja nimi "Alkukantainen" taas on juuri tyylikäs, ja se selkeästi kertoo, että kyse on alkukantaisesta raivosta eikä mistään muusta. Ja, te käytätte koko ajan tuota "jos hahmon nimeksi olisi haluttu se..." -taktiikkaa, joten: jos hahmon nimeksi olisi haluttu Raivo, hänen nimensä olisi Fury. Oikeasti hei. Tässä on kyseessä aivan eri sana, ja dramaattinen muutos ainakin minun, varmaan muidenkin mielestä heikentäisi nimen vaikuttavuutta paljon. :::Vanisher: Kun hän pystyy luomaan ulottuvuusportteja, hän pystyy tietenkin käyttämään niitä itse mutta myös laittamaan muita niihin. Mutta tuossa esimerkissä hän ei oikeastaan kadota vihollishyökkäyksiä, hän tuo ne heti takaisin. Niin, ne katoavat hetkeksi, mutta kukaan ei kutsuisi tuota kadottamiseksi. Kun taas ulottuvuusporteilla liikkuessaan hän selkeästi nimenomaan katoaa. Muuten, Kadottajasta tulisi mieleen joku, joka jatkuvasti kadottaa kotiavaimensa tai jotakin vastaavaa... :::Vengeance: Juu, minähän sanoin, että kun en pitänyt kahta sanaa erilaisina, ehdotin sitä, josta ei ainakaan tule mitään ongelmia tai väärinkäsityksiä. (Hieman väärä perustelu vain alunperin, hups.) Ja sanoin olevani tässä neutraali. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 2. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.13 (UTC) ::::"Alkukantaisen vaikuttavuus"? "Alkukantaisen tyylikkyys"? Wha? ::::Sanalla "alkukantainen" on suomen kielessä vain ja ainoastaan negatiivinen sävy. Se vastaa enemmänkin englannin sanaa "primitive". Primitiivinen. Tyhmä apina, jonka mielestä banaaninkuoren auki saaminen on suuri ponnistus. Ei, Primal ei ole kielellisesti oikea käännös, mutta Raivo sopii paljon paremmin hahmon tyyliin. Se on se sävy, näin vanhaa argumenttia lainatakseni. Muistathan kai Suuren Tyrmäpalaverin? ::::Toinen vaihtoehto olisi tietysti Villi, mutta silläkin on suomen kielen takia epämääräinen sävy. Ehdotan edelleen Raivoa. Sanatarkkuudella ei ole mitään väliä, jos saamme hyvän ja muuten korrektin nimen. Ai niin, ja muistattehan, että Savage on Armoton? Oikeasti senkin nimen täytyisi olla jotain tyyliin "villi", mutta Armoton on monta kertaa tyylikkäämpi. Tämä ei edes ollut meidän ehdotuksissamme. ::::Vanisherin suomennos ei minua niin paljon nypi, mutta Kadottaja/Haihduttaja ovat paljon siistimpiä. Katoajassa on vähän turhan paljon pakenemisen maku. Minulle kelpaisi edes Haihtuja, käytetään mieluiten aina vain rikkaampaa kieltä. ::::Ja Silencen käännöksessä minulle kelpaa Hiljaisuuskin, mutta Äänetön on tyylikkäin. Ehdotan, että asiasta äänestettäisiin. ::::Palataksemme Matkijaan...no, se olisi englanniksi enemmänkin Imitator. Miimikko on aivan oikea suomenkielinen sana. Tietysti se on tullut englannin kielestä, kyllä, mutta en näe siinä mitään vikaa. ::::Ja ei, Devastator ei oikein toimi Hävittäjänä, koska hävittäjällä nyt sattuu olemaan toinen merkitys. Muistaako kukaan, mikä se oikein on? Turmelija tai Murskaaja ovat aivan tarpeeksi vaikuttavia. Dr. M 2. elokuuta 2010 kello 18.41 (UTC) :::::Pyydän, älkää sanoko, että olemme parempia suomentajia kuin "ammattilaiset" ellemme suomenna oikeasti paremmin. EI SANASTA SANAAN. Olenko joskus sanonut tämän aikaisemminkin? Ei ole väliä, vaikka Primal ei tarkoita sanana raivoa. Hahmo tarkoittaa, vai mitä? Eli Raivo olisi hyvä. En olisi voinut paremmin kuin Guartsu ilmaista tuota alkukantaisen merkitystä. "Primal" itse asiassa saa sanakirja.orgin mukaan kolme suomenkielistä vastinetta: "alkukantainen", "täkein" ja "perus-". Hän ei oikein voi olla "Perus-". Jätetään se pois. :::::Otanpa (huonon) ammattilaisesimerkin: "Dementor" (suom. "Ankeuttaja") tarkoittaa sanakirjan mukaan "Evil and fearsome creature." Jotkut sanakirjat kääntävät sen "Ankeuttajaksi", koska sillä on Potter-konteksti, vakiintunut suomennos. Sanasta sanaan se ei liity tietääkseni ankeaan. "Masennuttaja"? Miltä kuulostaisi? Tai "Dementoija". Ei. Ei. Ei. Ei. Ei. :::::Nimet listassamme kelpaavat, nuo muutamat, jotka G mainitsi "ihan sama" -listassaan, ovat minulle kelpaavia nykyisessä tai vaihtoehtoisessa muodoissaan. Kiitos. Makuta Nui 3. elokuuta 2010 kello 23.06 (UTC) ::::::Mutta, jos suoraan sanotaan, sanan merkitys vaikuttaa sen sävyyn enemmän kuin mitä äänteitä siinä on tai mitä väärinkäsityksiä siitä voi tulla. Mahdollisimman tarkka suomennos säilyttää mahdollisimman paljon merkityksestä, mikä vaikuttaa ratkaisevasti sävyyn. Raivo on aivan liian kaukana Alkukantaisesta. Eikä kaikille sitä paitsi tule siitä välttämättä mieleen apina. "Being the first in time, or history." "Ensimmäiseen" tunnettuun raivon tyyppiin Varjottu on halunnut hahmon rinnastaa, alkukantaiseen raivoon, ja sopivasti hän on nimennyt tämän Alkukantaiseksi. Ei "Alkukantainen" nimessä viittaa hänen älykkyyteensä tai mihinkään muuhun kuin hänen raivoonsa. Jos hän muistuttaa raivonsa osalta alkukantaista, kai Varjottu nimeää hänen Alkukantaiseksi eikä Raivoksi? Varjottuhan on kuitenkin loogisesti ajatteleva, fiksu hahmo. ::::::Ja toinen ajatus: Varjottu on myös sellainen tyyppi, etten yllättyisi, vaikka hän olisi halunnut hieman näpäyttää Alkukantaista tämän koodinimellä. ::::::Ja Makuta nui, korjaa minut jos en ole aivan perillä, mutta tuon esimerkin perusteella "Dementor" ei ole alunperin tarkoittanut oikein yhtään mitään, vain jotakin pahaa olentoa. Eihän "Ankeuttaja" sinänsä ole merkityksen muuttamista, jos alun perin sana tarkoitti vain pahaa olentoa, ja sellaiset olennot tapaavat "ankeuttaa", tehdä olon ankeaksi. Etenkin kun se on vielä pelottava: "Voi voi, mitenkä tästä selviän? Nyt stressaa." ::::::Eikä Dementorissa lisäksi ole mitään selkeää käännöstä. Primal taas, se = Alkukantainen. Plain and simple. Ja jos taas tulee tätä "ei sanasta sanaan" -juttua, minä sanoin jo jotakin tämän viestin ensimmäisessä kappaleessa. ::::::Ja Guartsu, vaikka Katoajassa on pakenemisen maku, se on osuvampi käännös. Ja onhan (ainakin minusta), kuten sanoin, Kadottajassa tavaroitaan hukkaavan maku. Haihtuja voisi olla kyllä ihan hyvä, se kuvaisi aika osuvasti sitä, miltä ulottuvuusporttiin meneminen näyttää. ::::::Silence on minusta edelleen paras Hiljaisuutena: "... Äänetön ja Vaientaja eivät kumpikaan ole minusta kuvaavampia eivätkä sovi hahmolle. Tämä jätkä on itse hiljaisuus. Beat that." ::::::Matkijan käännöksen muuttamisesta en niin välitä, kuten sanoin, minusta Matkija vain on suomalaisempi nimi ja tykkään suomen kielessä suomalaisemmista nimistä (ajatelkaa, jos "adapteri" olisi "mukautin" - vau!). Otetaan se, josta ihmiset enemmän pitävät. ::::::Devastator: Niin, se olisikin se hinta. Mutta olen edelleen Tuhoajan kannalla. ::::::Tätä keskustelua pitäisi muuten kanssa mainostaa Klaanissa. Täällä on hieman liian vähän keskustelijoita. Taidankin tehdä juuri niin. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 4. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.54 (UTC) :::::::Jos nyt mennään tähän Ankeuttaja-juttuun, minulla on perustelujakin. Wikipediasta: :::::::Dementor can mean: :::::::*Dementor, a type of evil being in the Harry Potter stories :::::::*For uses outside the Harry Potter scenario, see wikt:dementor :::::::*Professor Dementor, a character in the animated series Kim Possible :::::::*A character in the DC Comics episode Guy Gardner (comics)#Guy Gardner: Warrior :::::::*"The Dementors Converge", a piece of music composed by John Williams for the soundtrack to the film 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' :::::::*The word "Dementor" or "Dementors" occurs in the names of some pop musicians and pop music groups :::::::Wikisanakirjasta: :::::::English :::::::Etymology :::::::Re-popularized by the Harry Potter series. From Latin adjective demens (genitive dementis) = :::::::"insane" :::::::Noun ::::::# Evil and fearsome creature. ::::::#* 1850, A pilgrimage to the land of my fathers, p. 423 ::::::#*: … and by which a certain Rabbi, who was once annoyed by a demon that came to him in the shape of a woman, got rid of his dementor. ::::::#* 2008, The Godmother, Carrie Adams, p. 242: ::::::#*: … it was protection against the anorexic dementor standing in front of me. ::::::#* 2009, Dark Immortal, J.K. Coi, p. 172 ::::::#*:Diana needed to reconcile the Alric of now who pressed warm kisses to her temple, who touched her with such gentleness and showed her that he would protect her with his life, with the rage-filled dementor of her nightmares, the Alric she feared was still under the surface. ::::::Anagrams ::::::* mentored :::::::Itse asiassa sillä taisi olla merkitys jo ennen Potteria. Mutta ehkä olet oikeassa siinä, että se voisi loppujen lopuksi "ankeuttaa". Mutta tämä oli huono esimerkki. Keksin tarvittaessa jonkun paremman. Ärsyttää, kun Potter-sanaston käsitteet ovat joko sanasta sanaan suomennettuina toimivia tai sitten eivät ole ennen olleet sanana olemassa... ::::::Makuta Nui 4. elokuuta 2010 kello 09.18 (UTC) :::::Ensinnäkin sanon, että täällä keskusteleminen on aika tuskallista. Pitäisin enemmän, jos tämä siirrettäisiin foorumin ketjuun, sillä siellä viestejä on paljon, paljon helpompi käsitellä. Kuitenkin. :::::VT, sinulla on hyvä pointti siinä, että TSO(ei, en käytä suomennosta ikinä) voisi aivan hyvin nimetä alaisensa "Alkukantaiseksi" ihan vain piruillakseen tälle, mutta siitä meillä ei ole mitään todisteita. Joku hieno ihminen voisi muuten vaikkapa kysyä Gregiltä BZPWTF:ssa, mikä taka-ajatus TSO:lla oli kun nimesi alaisensa noin. Vai nimeääkö TSO ylipäätään metsästäjiään? No, sama se. Minä voisin ainakin kysyä Gregiltä, mihin hahmon luonteenpiirteeseen nimellä viitataan, sillä se on aika monitulkintainen. :::::Tähän väliin, katsokaa mitä vaikkapa aina niin avulias Urban Dictionary sanoo sanasta primal: Klik. Ja katsokaa tietty lähiten kohtaa 1. Hahmo on kostonhimoinen, se haluaa purkaa raivoansa(see what I did there?) Visorakeihin. Suomen kielessä ei nyt ikävä kyllä satu olemaan yhtään sanaa, joka yhdistäisi raivokkuuden ja tietynlaisen "alkukantaisuuden" yhdeksi termiksi. Lähin vastine olisi tosiaan "Villi", mutta kukaan ei tykkää siitä. Tällaisissa tilanteissa nyt täytyy vain turvautua toisiksi parhaaseen vaihtoehtoon. Ja sitäpaitsi, kysyn uudelleen: Jos sanatarkkuus on niin tärkeää, miksi Savage(Villi) on Armoton? Miksi Dark Hunters(Pimeät Metsästäjät) ovat Pimeyden Metsästäjät? Se on siksi, että ne kuulostavat paremmalta. :::::Näin papukaijamaisesti matkin(tai siis miimikoin, hö hö hö)Makuta Nuita: Ei sanantarkasti. Se on kylmää ja tunteetonta robottikääntämistä. Me emme ole Google Translate. Me olemme sarjan faneja. :::::Lähetin jo viestin Gregille, jossa kysyin asiasta. Luulisin sen antavan jotain osviittaa sille, mitä tämän nimen kanssa tehdään. Jos Greg vastaa ympäripyöreästi, päätetään tämä äänestyksellä. :::::Niin, se Haihtuja? Kelpaako sekin täysin? Voiko sen laittaa jo varmistettujen käännösten listaan? :::::Ja Matkija...eh. Jos olet senkin suhteen neutraali, minusta Miimikkoa voisi käyttää jos kukaan ei älähdä. Matkijassa on turhan negatiivinen sävy. "Apina kapina matkii vaan, ei se muuta osaakkaan! Lällällää!" :::::Tajuatteko nyt, mitä tarkoitin sillä, miten se tuo ala-asteen mieleen? Miimikko on tyylikäs. Minäkin rakastaisin jos käyttäisimme puhdasta suomen kieltä, mutta aina se ei vain toimi. Lainasanoihin pitää välillä turvautua. Minäkin esimerkiksi inhoan "Eliminoijaa" Umbran antaman vadelmakarkin tulisella voimalla, mutta ikävä kyllä emme vain keksineet parempaa. (Vaihtoehtoina olivat Eliminoija, Likvidoija, Tappaja ja Tuhoaja. Ymmärrättekö nyt?) :::::Ja Hiljaisuus kelpaa minulle, mutta pitäisin kaikin puolin enemmän, jos nimi olisi adjektiivi. Äänetön. (Hiljainen on tylsä, ja eihän Äänetön ole edes kovin kaukana originaalista.) "Hiljaisuus" kuulostaa käskyltä. Toisaalta sama ongelma voi tulla englannissakin, joten tämä ei ole minulle niin vakavaa. Katsotaan nyt, mitä mieltä muut ovat. :::::Ja en ala mihinkään, jos DEVASTATOR on tylsä ja väritön Tuhoaja. MURSKAAJA on miehekkäämpi. (Ja ai niin, Matoro, muistat väärin. Kannatit itse MURSKAAJAA chatissa, vaikka hävisit TURMELIJALLE.) :::::Ai niin, ja minulle tuli mieleen yksi suomennos TSO:lle. En tosin tiedä, onko tämä tämänhetkistä parempi ja onko joku maininnut tämän jo aikaisemmin, mutta läntätään se nyt tähän: Varjoisa. :::::PS: En edelleenkään pidä Wikisoftasta keskustelualustana. :::::PPS: Se on "graafinen romaani", ei grafiikkaromaani. Kyllä, jopa minä osaan halutessani olla ikävä pilkunviilaaja. :::::Dr. M 4. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.57 (UTC)